Petite Aventure
by historiangirl
Summary: Suite de Grande Aventure. Après une discussion avec Axel, Prudence vit une petite aventure qui changera son avis sur une grande décision. Que lui est-il arriver et quel est cette décision?


_La suite de Grande Aventure. J'espère que vous aller adorer._

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas, mais les jeunes et Asma (le chat si vous préférer) m'appartient._

* * *

Prudence était dans la salle de bain, à quatre pattes où l'armoire sous le lavabo, essayant de trouver quelque chose. Elle soupira de colère.

« _J'ai de la crème hydratante dans la salle de bain. Tu iras t'en prendre._ Ben oui! Elle est où, Nikoslas? »

« Tu ne cherches pas dans la bonne armoire. » Prudence sursauta violemment et s'assomma sur le haut de l'ouverture de la porte d'armoire.

« Ça va, ça va. Je vais bien. » Prudence sortie la tête de l'armoire en se la frottant et regarda où la porte. « Tu m'as fait peur à mourir oncle Axel. »

« Désolé! Je pensais pas que tu sursauterais à ce point-là. Tu vas bien? » Axel demanda, tellement désolé pour Prudence.

« Oui, ça va. » Elle lança un juron grec. « Ça a tellement sonné. J'ai l'impression t'entendre mon cœur. »

« Lève-toi doucement alors. Besoin de glace? » Elle secoua la tête tout en se levant en tenant le bord du lavabo. « Tu cherchais la crème hydratante à Nikoslas? »

« Oui, mais elle est introuvable. » Axel roula les yeux en l'air et alla ouvrir l'armoire à côté du lavabo.

« Tu ne regardais pas à la bonne place. » Prudence le remercie et prit la crème. Elle alla pour lever son chandail lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Axel la regardait.

« Euh… tu peux sortir? » Axel secoua la tête. « Quoi! Hé! J'ai droit à mon intimité. »

« J'ai pas dit le contraire. Il faut que je te parle. » Prudence soupira.

« D'accord… mais tu n'as pas intérêt à regarder! » Axel se tourna avec un petit sourire. Prudence leva un peu son chandail pour pouvoir mettre de la crème sur la cicatrice.

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil tantôt. »

« Je sais. Le téléphone sonne assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. » Prudence lui répliqua en replaçant la bouteille de crème dans l'armoire. Axel se tourna, sachant que Prudence avait fini.

« C'était ton médecin, celle qui s'occupe de toi depuis _l'attaque_. » Prudence sursauta.

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était pour moi? » Axel fonça les sourcils.

« Tu étais affalée sur le divan, endormie. J'ai pris le téléphone, histoire de te laisser dormir. »

« Oui, mais c'est pas… »

« Tu comptais me le dire quand que le médecin croyait que tu étais enceinte? » Prudence ne put dire un mot. Elle regarda le sol, acceptant sa défaite. « Jamais selon ce que je peux voir. Prudence… »

« Je ne le suis pas! J'ai toujours fait attention. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de devenir mère. » Axel eut un petit rire.

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais attends de voir plus tard. Un accident est vite arrivé. En plus, quelque chose me dit qu'un jour, tu auras ce désir de devenir mère. »

« Et bien, c'est pas pour demain. »

« Je sais. Prudence… » Axel ne put finir, ils entendirent venant du salon Luc et Albert qui se disputaient.

« J'y vais, avant d'aller me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. »

« Pas mal de bonne heure. Bonne nuit et beaux rêves Prudence. » Prudence donna à Axel un bizou de bonne nuit sur la joue et Axel fit de même.

« Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Tout le monde était couché. Prudence était la seule qui était réveillée. Les paroles d'Axel la troublaient et elle avait de la misère à se détendre. À quelques reprises, Nikoslas et Marc se mettaient à ronfler, l'empêchant de remettre ses idées en place. Pour Marc, Prudence n'avait qu'à donner un coup de poing en hauteur, sur son lit pour le faire arrêter. Pour Nikoslas, elle faisait lévité une peluche qui trainait sur le bureau et fit que la peluche donna un léger coup pour l'arrêter.

Prudence sursauta en se relevant d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle vit une chatte noire aux yeux jaunes luisants dans le noir. Prudence soupira de soulagement.

« Asma! Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Prudence murmura pour éviter de réveiller les membres de son équipe. Asma s'étira le dos et s'éloigna de la porte. Prudence utilisa sa magie pour refermer délicatement la porte et se recoucha. Asma sauta sur le lit et alla se coucher sur le ventre de la jeune leader.

« D'accord, tu veux dormir avec moi. » Prudence caressa doucement la tête de la chatte qui ronronna de joie. Prudence sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement sous les ronronnements et elle s'endormit.

* * *

(Prudence POV)

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis que j'étais devant le médecin et qu'elle avait un test de grossesse dans sa main. Oh, déjà vu! Je vous parie que dans quelques secondes elle va dire que…

« Ah! J'avais raison! » je… quoi! Ok, je ne comprends plus rien. « Le test est positif. Félicitations! »

Félicitations? Pour moi, c'est la pire nouvelle en ce moment. C'est bizarre, je me souviens qu'elle disait l'inverse. Ok, je suis à bout de souffle. J'ai la tête qui me tourne tellement.

« Hé oh! On se calme. » Elle m'allongea rapidement et je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. « Pour vous, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est ça? Un accident? »

Je notai de la tête et elle m'aida à me calmer. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle m'escorta vers ma sœur et le reste de ma famille. Oh non! Un médecin venait de partir. Si où je suis il se passe l'inverse de dans mes souvenirs… Luna! J'espère que je me trompe. Je m'arrêtai sous la peur et le médecin comprit que je ne bougerai pas de si tôt.

« Luna… Je… je ne veux pas y croire! » Luc se boucha les oreilles et je crains au pire. Je vis oncle Axel placer sa main sur l'épaule de Luc tout en regardant le sol. Luc regarda son père rapidement.

« Le déni… ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Luna est encore vivante, ne commence pas ton deuil, veux-tu? » Luc sourit et je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais tort sur le fait que c'était complètement l'inverse. « De toute façon, elle est forte comme sa mère. J'ai bon espoir malgré le fait que j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. »

« Maman était vraiment forte? » Luc demanda, essayant de se rappeler du caractère de sa mère. Je souris, comment Luc aurait pu oublier quelque chose comme ça.

« Oh oui, elle était très forte mentalement. Si elle ne l'avait pas été, je doute que toi et Luna l'ayez rencontré. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Moi et le médecin ont s'approcha et on vit l'autre médecin arriver. Oncle Axel se leva.

« Ok, un à la fois. Prudence. » Je regardai vers le sol. Je fis un signe au médecin pour lui dire de parler.

« Un kyste s'est formé, mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle est enceinte. » J'osai regarder leurs réactions et ils avaient tous la mâchoire à terre si je peux m'exprimer comme ça.

« Prudence… tu… » Oncle Axel commença avant que ma sœur ne lâche un cri de joie, le faisant sursauté, et elle alla me colla dans ses bras.

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle! Oh Prue, c'est génial. » Je roulai mes yeux tout en la prenant dans mes bras et je pensai à mon copain. Le choc qu'il va avoir quand je vais lui dire.

« Mais, ce n'est pas tout… » Le médecin continua. Oh non! C'est pas elle qui va le dire.

« Non, ça, je vais le dire. Le kyste a été occasionné à cause que je me suis fait agresser tantôt en essayant de sauver Luna. » Félie me lâcha et ils firent tous plus surprit.

« Rassure-moi que le bébé n'est pas… » Oncle Axel commença, mais je secouai la tête. Il soupira de soulagement, pareil pour les autres. Mon médecin partit et on se tourna vers l'autre.

« Si vous voulez aller la voir, c'est le moment. » On suivit le médecin jusqu'à une chambre. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

« Je dois vous prévenir, malgré son état, une seule personne peut rester avec elle après les heures de visites. Jusqu'à 4 heures du matin, nous allons faire une exception. » On le remercia et on entra dans la chambre.

Je me souviens encore de comment Luna ressemblait branchée à des machines entre la vie et la mort, mais j'avais encore ce choc de la voir comme ça. Luc recula d'un coup, fonçant sur oncle Axel. Je m'éloignai vers le fond, une vague de nausée venait de me frapper. Je repris plusieurs fois mon souffle en silence et je calmai la nausée.

« Luna, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. Ne me laisse pas. Tu es ma jumelle, ma moitié. Comment… comment je pourrai… sans toi?… Pitié, réveille… toi. » Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Les paroles de Luc me poignardaient le cœur.

« Quelles sont les chances qu'elle se réveille? Enfin… juste pour me donner une idée. » Albert demanda. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas être blessant. Pour lui, tout a toujours été de logiques et de chiffres.

« Ne te fit pas aux probabilités. À sa naissance, les médecins disaient que Luc n'allait pas passer les premières semaines, qu'il avait de minces chances qu'il survive, mais avec de lourdes séquelles dues au manque d'oxygène. Regarde aujourd'hui, en parfaite… enfin presque parfaite santé. »

« Sérieux? J'savais pas ça. Donc, on ne se fit pas aux chiffres, uniquement à l'espoir. C'est ça? » Luc demanda. Oui, il a raison, l'espoir. Espérance, j'espère que tu as entendue.

« Un problème? » Marc demanda. Je me tournai, je savais que Luna allait se réveiller.

« Elle a bougé. Je ne blague pas, j'ai senti un mouvement. »

« T'es sûr? T'as peut-être… »

« Mais, merde Nikoslas! Elle a bougé, j'te dis! Regarde sa main! Elle bouge. » Elle bougea sa main et oncle Axel caressa doucement sa tête.

« Luna, ma petite lune? » Luna grogna doucement en bougeant un peu.

« Je… n'ai plus… 5 ans. » On sourit tous, rigolant doucement. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle le miracle de la vie.

« Je sais, ma belle, mais peut importe quel âge tu as, tu resteras éternellement ma petite lune. » Oncle Axel lui répondit, les larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Luna ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux.

« Papa. C'était… Jolianne. La taupe… » Oncle Axel plaça le bout de ses doigts près de la bouche de Luna. J'ai presque oublié cette histoire de taupe. Pauvre Luna, elle a dû vivre un sale enfer avec Jolianne.

« Chut. Ça va, on sait. Elle a été arrêtée… après que je l'ai frappé, bien sûr. Essaie de ne pas trop parler, d'accord? » Elle sourie difficilement et fit signe qu'elle accepta. Elle tourna son regard vers moi.

« Prue. As-tu… les as-tu… » Je m'approchai de Luna.

« Pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour savoir ce que tu vas me demander. Oui, je les ai prévenus à propos de ce qui s'est passé... » J'arrêtai ma phrase, refusant de retomber en colère par le commentaire d'Albert à propos de la grange. Après tout, je ne savais pas si les pouvoirs du fantôme pouvaient affecter le bébé et je refusais de prendre le risque.

« Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle. Le copain de Prudence l'a mit enceinte. » Et merde, merci de lui dire comme ça Nikoslas.

« Quoi! Sé-sérieux? » Je notai et Luna me prit la main avec un faible sourire. Ma tête commença à me tourner et je commençai à entendre vaguement. Je fermis les yeux et je me sentie comme sur un nuage. Plus aucun souci, plus rien, comme si j'étais tombée endormie.

Lorsque je les ouvris à nouveau, je remarquai que j'étais dans le grenier de la maison, un livre de contes ouverts sur mon… gros ventre? Ok, je ne comprends plus rien. Une seconde, j'étais à l'hôpital pour Luna et l'autre d'après, je suis dans le grenier, le vieux livre de contes de ma grand-mère sur moi. Trop bizarre. Je m'assis en refermant le livre et je caressai mon ventre. À la grosseur, je dirais le ventre d'une femme enceinte de 5 mois. Qu'est-ce que diable je faisais dans le grenier.

« Ah zut! T'es déjà réveillée. » Je me tournai vers la porte et je vis Luna. Elle abordait son habituel sourire moqueur.

« Hé Luna. Comment tu te sens? » Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et je la laissai caresser mon ventre.

« Bien. Tu t'es encore endormie en lisant ces contes de fées au bébé? » Oh super, j'ai la même manie que ma mère. Je me souviens que lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Félie, elle allait souvent dans le grenier lire des contes pour elle. Papa me disait souvent que maman le faisait avec moi aussi.

« Oui, petite tradition que je mets en application, commencée par ma mère. » Luna rigola. Ouf, elle m'a crue. Je ne me souviens même pas d'être montée au grenier.

« D'accord. Tu viens, on va aller dans le salon. Un peu plus frais qu'ici. » J'essayai de me lever, mais bon sang que c'est dur! Luna m'aida et on partit vers le salon. Je me rassis rapidement sur le divan. Je suis si fatiguée, je ferme mes yeux et je m'endormis.

Oh pitié, quelqu'un! Empêcher moi de retomber endormit. Je me réveillai dans la chambre, dans mon lit. J'ai tellement faim. Je comprends maintenant ce que ressentait oncle Harry et Marc. Je me levai et alla dans la cuisine. J'ai tellement envie de crème glacée. J'ouvrir le congélateur et prit le pot. Je l'ouvris et remarqua qu'il n'y restait presque que le fond. Je me pris une cuillère et commença à savourer.

« Marc, je croyais t'avoir dit que… Oh Prudence! Désolé, je croyais que c'était Marc. » Je vis oncle Axel qui renta dans la cuisine. « Omis s'il ne reste que le fond ou si vous êtes en peine d'amour, j'ai été clair à propos de… » Je lui montrai le fond du pot et il se tu.

« Je connais les règles, oncle Axel. »

« Je sais. Fringale du soir? » Comment il… Je notai de la tête avec la cuillère dans la bouche. « Tu dois te demander comment je le sais. J'ai vu 5 grossesses ici. Je ne te blague pas, Atlanta s'est même levé tard la nuit une fois pour manger des fruits. Je me demande si elle n'avait pas eu justement une fringale de tofu une fois. »

Trop bizarre, enfin pour moi qui n'aime pas trop le tofu. Axel prit une cuillère et me demanda par signe s'il pouvait en prendre aussi.

« Serre-toi, oncle Axel. » Il sourit et on partagea ce qui restait dans le pot. « Je me demandais, sais-tu ce que ma mère avait comme fringale? »

« Un peu comme toi, de la crème glacée ou… je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler. » Je rigolai un peu sous sa face de dégout. Je commençais à me frotter les yeux. Oh non, je ne dois pas m'endormir. Oncle Axel prit de mes mains le pot et la cuillère, les plaça dans le lavabo et me reconduit à la chambre.

« Ne dois… pas dormir. » Oncle Axel rigola et me coucha dans mon lit.

« Très drôle. Tu dors debout. Repose-toi, surtout pour le bébé. Bonne nuit. » Il m'embrassa le front et je m'endormis.

Et zut, de zut, de zut et re-zut! Je m'étais pourtant dit que je n'allais pas me rendormir! Je me fis réveiller par une douce brise et… une seconde! Une brise? J'ouvris les yeux et remarqua que je m'étais endormis au pied d'un arbre, près d'une rivière. Je m'assis et… Oh bon sang! À vue de nez, je dirais que je suis au dernier mois, mon ventre est énorme et je ne parle pas de mes jambes et pieds. Je ne les jamais vu aussi enflés.

Je sentis un coup à l'intérieur de moi. « Aie! Et ben, tu bouges pas mal, toi. »

Je souris et frotta mon ventre. J'ignore si c'est le fait que mon père est marin ou mes gènes de Poséidon, mais j'ai tellement envie d'aller dans l'eau. Je me levai avec d'énormes difficultés et alla dans la rivière. Je m'assis sur une roche proche du bord. Je soupirai de contentement, relaxant finalement en sentant le courant sur moi. L'eau m'arrêta à la poitrine lorsque j'étais assise et au moins, elle n'était pas trop froide.

« Ahh! » Oh par tous les dieux! Je doute que c'était un coup ça. On dirait que j'ai eu une crampe, mais d'une douleur. Oh non, pitié rassurer moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je voulus me relever, mais la douleur était tellement intense. Je ne pouvais que rester assise.

Les minutes passaient et la douleur s'intensifiait. J'avais ces pics de douleurs à chaque deux minutes environ. Plus de doute possible, le bébé arrivait. Je ne pensais même pas à appeler ma sœur ou n'importe qui à l'aide, je paniquais trop. J'avais cet instinct de pousser, alors je le suivis. Par tous les dieux du monde! Je ne suis pas mémère sur la douleur, mais là, c'est la limite du supportable. Une pensée me vint vite à l'esprit et je plaçai mes mains pour attraper le bébé.

Enfin, il sortit. Je le tenais. Je le sortis vite de l'eau et il pleura… Oups, plutôt elle pleura. Je viens de réaliser que c'est une petite fille que j'ai dans les bras. Je la collai contre moi pour la réchauffer. Elle était encore reliée à moi. Je ne voyais rien dans les environs pour couper le cordon. Je suis à bout de souffle, trempée par la rivière et la sueur, mais au combien heureuse!

« Bonjour toi. T'es dans les bras à maman. Oh que t'es belle. » Elle ouvrit pour la première fois ses yeux et je les vis : des yeux bleu clair. Ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux de ma grand-mère maternelle. Elle a les cheveux brun foncé, presque noirs. Sous la joie, des larmes me coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne voulais peut-être pas la garder au début, mais là, je suis tombée en amour avec cette petite. Je la garde, ma petite…

« KAWABUNGA!»

* * *

Prudence se réveilla avec un cri en s'assissent rapidement. Asma crachait de fureur et de peur tout en ébouriffant sa fourrure. Marc était tombé sur le sol en entendant Prudence crier.

« Bon sang, Prudence! C'était quoi l'idée de crier comme ça? » Prudence se tourna vers Marc.

« Dit plutôt c'était quoi TON idée de crier comme ça? » Prudence tourna durant une seconde en violet sous l'effet de la colère.

« Heille, du calme! Emmène pas le fantôme la-d'dans! T'as fait un cauchemar? »

« Si t'appelles ça un cauchemar… » Prudence répondit en soupirant tout en plaçant son front dans sa main. « Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça? »

« J'me suis réveillé de bonne humeur et je voulais crier ça. Désolé si… » Marc ne put finir sa phrase, Luc lui lança son oreiller sur la tête et Marc manqua tomber sous la force de l'impact. « Ok, pourquoi tu m'as lancé ça Luc? »

Marc relança, doucement pour ne pas blesser personne, l'oreiller à Luc qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour se réveiller. « Facile, t'as presque réveillé tout le monde avec ton cri. Moi qui faisais un super rêve. »

« Pas comme la dernière fois, j'espère? » Luna demanda en regardant vers le bas, vers Luc et Luc soupira de colère.

« Je me tu à te le dire : C'était pas un rêve 3 x que j'ai fait la dernière fois! » Félicité alla s'assoir sur le lit de sa sœur et gratta derrière les oreilles de la chatte.

« Pauvre Asma. Ce méchant garçon t'a fait une frousse, hein? »

« Comment ça _méchant garçon_? » Marc répliqua à la jeune fille. Asma se frotta sur la main de Félicité avant de sauter du lit et d'aller où la porte. Elle gratta la porte et Luna sauta d'en haut de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte. Asma courut en dehors de la chambre.

« Ouais, elle a eu peur. » Luna dit et Prudence se leva.

« Ok _team_, allez vous habiller avant d'aller déjeuner. » Prudence allait pour sortir.

« Hé oh! Prue, t'es encore en pyjamas! Un leader donne l'exemple. » Nikoslas lui dit et elle s'arrêta.

« Je sais. Je veux juste aller voir oncle Axel avant. » Elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle alla dans la cuisine et vit Axel, assis sur une chaise où la table. Asma avait les pattes arrière sur la table et les pattes avant sur Axel. La chatte lichait le visage d'Axel et lui il lui caressait la tête.

« Ok, sérieux, je sais pas c'est quoi que je préfère voir le matin : toi embrassant tante Atlanta ou toi embrassant Asma. » Axel se tourna vers la jeune leader.

« Ok, Asma. Ça suffit. Prudence, tu l'as connait depuis qu'elle est un chaton. Tu sais qu'elle est très câlineuse. En passant, tu ne t'es pas habillée ce matin? » Axel dit alors qu'Asma s'allongea en boule sur la table.

« Je voulais te parler en privé avant. La discussion qu'on a eue dans la salle de bain hier? »

« Oui, un problème? » Axel demanda en prenant sa tasse de café.

« J'en ai rêvé! Merde, c'était presque un cauchemar! »

« À ce point là? » Prudence nota de la tête, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, visiblement en colère. « Bon, je ne contrôle pas tes rêves Prudence. Tu devrais le savoir avec… »

« C'est ça! » Axel sursauta sous le cri de Prudence.

« Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je peux appeler quelqu'un? » Prudence demanda, les mains liées devant son menton, suppliant sans une parole Axel. Ça prit à Axel quelques secondes avant de comprendre qui Prudence voulait appeler.

« Oh non! Prudence, j'ai déjà été clair là-dessus! » Elle lui fit les yeux doux, ajoutant la lèvre tremblotante. Axel soupira. « Ok, d'accord. À UNE condition! »

« Quoi? »Prudence demanda, complètement perdue.

« Je ne veux ni la voir, ni l'entendre et vous restez dans le grenier! » Prudence soupira et son sourire s'élargit.

« Marché conclu! Oh, merci beaucoup oncle Axel! » Prudence le colla et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Pas de problème. » Prudence sortie en courant de la cuisine alors que les autres y allaient. En passant près d'eux, Prudence prit les poignets de sa sœur, les faisant toutes les deux tournoyées.

« Whooaa! Prue! Qu'est-ce… »

« Félie, est-ce qu'il reste des bougies blanches? » Félicité sursauta.

« Des bougies blanches? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? »

« Appeler quelqu'un. » Les yeux de Félicité s'élargirent.

« Oh. Euh, oui il en reste. Tu vas aussi avoir besoin de craies. Tout est dans le vieux coffre de notre arrière-grand-mère dans le grenier. » Prudence colla sa sœur dans un gros câlin, la soulevant du sol.

« Merci Félie! » Prudence lâcha doucement sa sœur et courra vers le grenier.

« HÉ PRUE! » Prudence se tourna vers Félicité. Elle souriait. « Dit lui bonjour de ma part et que je l'aime énormément. »

« Promis. » Prudence courut vers le grenier et ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea vers un coffre ancien et l'ouvrit. Il contenait tout ce que Prudence et Félicité avaient besoin pour faire de la magie. Prudence prit une craie et traça un cercle. Après, elle prit quelques bougies et les plaça à distance égale sur le cercle. Elle alla prendre dans le fond du coffre une boite d'allumettes. Elle en alluma une et alluma les bougies. Elle souffla sur l'allumette et recula. Elle prit un grand respire, garda ses yeux fermés et leva les bras pour que ses mains soient au même niveau de ses hanches.

_Héros qui combattit le temps, _

_Viens à moi en cet instant,_

_Je te rappelle des Champs Élysée,_

_Pour pouvoir parler sans s'épuiser,_

_Viens à moi, toi qui habites mon cœur,_

_Que s'effacent toutes les rancœurs,_

_Héros qui combattit les Titans,_

_Reviens maintenant!_

Après avoir récité la formule, Prudence ouvrir délicatement ses yeux et vit une forme translucide dans le cercle. La silhouette ouvrir ses yeux et hoqueta de surprise en regardant Prudence.

« Prudence? C'est… c'est bien toi? » Prudence sourit timidement.

« Contente de te revoir… maman. » Tessia sortit du cercle et, à la surprise de Prudence, elle devint solide, comme si elle redevenait vivante.

« Oh Prudence! » Tessia prit sa fille dans ses bras, pleurant doucement. Prudence lui rendit le câlin, tremblant à cause de ses larmes. Prudence ne sentait plus la chaleur des bras de sa mère, elle était comme un esprit, mais elle sentait encore tout l'amour émanant d'elle.

« Maman… tu m'as tellement manqué. » Tessia s'enleva du câlin et essuya les larmes des joues de Prudence.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu rappelée des enfers? Je veux bien croire que je te manque, tu me manques également, mais… »

« Je veux te parler à propos de quelque chose d'important. En passant, Félie te dit bonjour et elle dit qu'elle t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, tu lui diras. Tu voulais me parler en privé? » Prudence nota de la tête et elles allèrent s'assirent sur un vieux divan qui avait dans le grenier. « Bon, quel est le problème? »

« Ben, j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit et… disons que je me pose beaucoup de questions sur ce rêve. En était-ce un ou c'était un genre de vision super bizarre? » Tessia haussa un sourcil et plaça ses doigts où les trempes de Prudence. Elle se concentra et vit le rêve de sa fille. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle vit la dernière partie du rêve de Prudence. Elle éloigna ses doigts et regarda Prudence.

« Hé bien, tout un rêve ma belle. Bon, je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins, mais… »

« Mais quoi? C'était une vision? » Prudence ne put avoir sa réponse par le visage de sa mère.

« Oui et non. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Une grande partie, oui, c'était juste un rêve. Ton cerveau t'a joué beaucoup de mauvais tours. »

« Tu as dit une partie. L'autre partie, quel est-elle et s'était vraiment une vision? » Tessia prit un souffle et détourna le regard. « Maman, s'il te plait, répond. Je te connais, tu fais toujours ça quand tu ne veux pas répondre à une question. »

« Ok, d'abord! Oui, une partie de ce rêve est une vision. C'est… celle avec le bébé. Tu sais, à la fin? » Tessia rajouta la dernière partie en voyant le regard complètement perdu de sa fille.

« Oh… Hein, quoi! Tu… tu veux dire que… » Tessia eut un petit rire.

« Oui, la fille que tu as vue… c'est comme si elle était déjà en toi et qu'elle te suppliait de la… ben, de la faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Prudence et Tessia rougissaient toutes les deux.

« Tu dis pas ça parce que tu veux devenir grand-mère? » Par le regard que Tessia lui envoya, Prudence eut la réponse que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

« Vraiment pas. Tu voulais juste me parler de ça ou tu voulais aussi une discussion entre filles? »

« Non merci, j'ai eu mon quota avec oncle Axel hier. » Tessia claqua des doigts alors qu'elle se rappela de quelque chose.

« Axel! J'ai failli oublier. Je vais aller le voir une… »

« NON! » Tessia s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Prudence. « Surtout pas. Je n'ai le droit de t'appeler à la condition que l'on reste dans le grenier. Il ne veut ni te voir, ni t'entendre. »

« Et je sais pourquoi. Il a peur de resouffrir. »

« Resouffir? Tu veux dire quoi par là? »

« De faire le deuil de nous tous fut sans doute très dur pour lui, je me trompe? » Prudence secoua la tête. « Il a peur qu'en nous voyant, moi ou les autres, que l'émotion soit trop grande pour lui au point qu'il ne puisse plus jamais remonter la pente. Comprends-tu? »

« Oui, je comprends. Tu vas partir? » Prudence avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, ce n'est plus ma place ici. Prudence, tu devrais le savoir avec le temps. Je dois partir. N'oublie pas, je reste à jamais dans ton cœur et tes souvenirs. » Tessia lui embrassa le front avant de disparaitre.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils parlent style philosophique, il faut qu'ils aient raison? » Prudence sursauta et vit Axel accoté sur le cadre de porte.

« Oncle Axel? Je croyais que… » Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je passais par là quand je t'ai entendu crier "non". Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. »

« Tu l'as vu? » Il secoua la tête et s'assit à côté de Prudence.

« Non. Elle a raison, je risque de sombrer dans le désespoir si je vois l'un d'entre eux. » Prudence regarda le sol.

« Ils me manquent tous. » Axel lui prit l'épaule et l'entraina vers lui.

« À moi aussi. Un jour, qui sait, je pourrais les revoir. »

« Je sais ce que ça voudra dire. Je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive. Je l'avais dit à papa et… » Prudence du prendre un souffle pour ne pas pleurer.

« Il est mort. Je sais. J'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque mon père est mort. »

« Oncle Axel. Je crois que finalement, j'ai envie de devenir mère. » Prudence murmura avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Tu… quoi? Prudence! » Prudence rigola en voyant le visage de son oncle livide.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai 21, je sais ce qui est bien ou mal. Je ne veux pas dire que je veux devenir mère, là, maintenant… mais dans la prochaine année, qui sait? »

« Pitié donne une chance à mon vieux cœur. On dirait que cette petite aventure dans ton rêve t'a changé. » Ils entendirent un bruit de verre cassé venant d'en bas. « Tiens, si tu veux vraiment devenir mère, pratique-toi donc avec ton équipe. »

Axel lui dit alors qui alla plus loin dans le grenier. Prudence grogna et le leva. Elle alla en courant en bas, voir ce qui se passa cette fois-ci avec son équipe, ses « enfants » jusqu'à se qu'elle aille les siens.

* * *

_Petite histoire juste comme ça. Honeygoddess57 m'avait inspirer avec un commentaire qu'elle avait laisser sur l'histoire Grande Aventure. Je voulais voir comment Prudence aurait réagit si elle aurait su qu'elle était enceinte (elle ne l'est pas, elle le dit elle-même)._


End file.
